A New Beginning
by LauralovesPLL
Summary: An Ezria fanfic. Aria and Ezra Fitz are enjoying their happy, married life and are now expecting a new addition to their family. They can't wait for their baby to arrive to make their life together perfect, but good things can't last forever. Or can they?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:** This is my first story ever, and I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you want more out of it. anyway, it's about Aria and Ezra Fitz and how they are perfect for each other. Pure fluff basically. So give me ideas if you like it, and if you don't, please don't be too harsh. Enjoy guys!_

_ - Laura_

**Chapter 1:**

"_Wow, four years today," _Aria thought to herself as she watched the love of her life giggle in his sleep right beside her. Four years ago she became Mrs. Ezra Fitz. They went public on Aria's eighteenth birthday, and boy was that a relief. They could walk around Rosewood freely, well, with stares and all, but legally. Ezra asked her to marry him a year after.

**Flashback: **

"_Ezra, where did you put my makeup bag? I know how you hate it, but just a little concealer won't hurt! Oh look, fou-," Aria's eyes started to water immediately. Oh yes she found it, but there was something on top of it that she wanted more. There it was, an 18k white gold diamond ring. It was everything she's ever wanted. Then, Ezra came out of the bathroom where he was waiting and grabbed it._

_Then he started, "Aria Montgomery, you are my heart, soul, and inspiration. You help me get through the rough days, and you make the great days better. Sure, we've had rough times, but we got through the. Together. I can't imagine my life without you and never want to live it. I love you B-26. Will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"_

_As soon as he finished, Aria jumped in his arms. "Yes, of course!" she was crying and shaking from pure happiness. "I love you, Ezra." "I love you Aria, my fiancé."_

**End of Flashback:**

Now, twenty-four, Aria Fitz was a publisher for the New York Times, her dream job. Ezra was a best-selling author for his book about a student/teacher relationship that had a happy ending. _Go figure._ Today was their anniversary, and she was so happy to give him his gift later.

"Baby, time to get up," Aria said gently into her husband's ear.

"Mhmmm, five more minutes," he mumbled into the pillow. "Did you forget what today is?"

Ezra lifted his head up, stared into her hazel eyes, and kissed her softly, but passionately. "Happy anniversary, sweetheart."

"Happy anniversary. I'll go make breakfast while you get up and get ready. Then I will show you your present, it's non-refundable so you better like it," she said with a smile. "You could get me anything and I will love it. See you in five."

Aria was becoming nervous. She had no idea if he would be happy or not. Sure they talked about it, but this was real. She had just finished making bacon when she heard feet running down the stairs. _Snap out of it. He will love it, I mean he has to right? No, he will._

"So, where's this 'gift'," he asked with curiosity. "Come on baby, it can't be tha-"

She cut him off, "I'm pregnant!" She searched his face for a response, but could only find shock. She looked deep into those sky blue eyes and finally, he spoke.

"WE ARE GONNA BE PARENTS, ARIA!" He lifted her off the ground and kissed her with passion and love like never before. His face was just glowing, then he put her down and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Aria," he put his hands on her stomach, "and our little baby. Happy anniversary, love."

"Happy anniversary, Ezra," all the worry Aria felt was gone. All that was left was pure happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Ezra's POV:**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I was going to be a dad. I would be able to hold a baby girl or boy and say that is my child. That my wife and I created. This feeling was amazing. It wasn't until I looked at Aria's face that I realized I hadn't said anything yet, and she looked terrified. "WE ARE GONNA BE PARENTS, ARIA," I exclaimed. Immediately her face lit up, mirroring all of my excitement.

**Aria's POV:**

Gosh, I was so relieved. How was I so dumb to think he wouldn't like it? I mean this was OUR child. But, what if I would be a bad mother? What if I lose him? At this thought, I sunk to the floor, sobbing. Ezra sat down with me and pulled me close to him. "Sweetheart? What's wrong? Please talk to me, Aria," he gently kissed my hair and held me very close. "What happens if I am a horrible parent, Ezra? What happens if we lose him/her before we can even hold them," I asked and continued soaking his shirt with my tears. "You could never be a horrible parent." I looked up, "Why are you so sure?" "Aria Fitz, you are the sweetest person I've ever known. You cry when I kill a fly," he smiled at that statement, "You will be a great parent, just like you are a great wife." "But what if we lose him before he is born? It would be all of my fault for losing him," I said. I looked at him, who was deep in thought. "We would have to find a way to get past it. And Aria, it would not be your fault. You could have never prevented that. Can we think about this when the time comes, if the time comes, and just think about happy things right now," he said to me. "Okay. Thank you, Ezra. You always know what to say. Now, what do you think the baby is?"

**4 Months Later:**

"Aria, are you ready for today," Ezra was leaning against the side of their bed, whispering to her. He was gracefully trying to coax her out of sleep. She opened her big, gorgeous hazel eyes and kissed her husband softly. "Yes, I am." Today was the day of their first ultrasound. They were both very excited and anxiousbecause they, not only get to see their baby, but also get to find out what the sex is. Aria got up and dressed. She then examined herself in the mirror. She looked at her baby bump, which was small because, well, she was small. She loved it and sometimes couldn't wrap her head around the fact that there was a baby in there. Her and Ezra's baby. She loved saying that. Ezra walked into the room and stood there admiring his wife. He then went to her and embraced her. Then, he put one hand on her stomach and kissed it. "Daddy and mommy love you, and can't wait to see you today," he said sweetly. Ezra looked back up at Aria, "I love you." "I love you, too. Forever and always." With that, they walked out of the room and made their way to Dr. Stevens' office.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Fitz. Are you ready to see your baby," Dr. Stevens asked. "Ready," they said at the same time. "Aria, you could lay down over there while I take a few notes. Ezra, you could sit-," she chuckled to herself when she saw Ezra already crouched next to Aria, holding her hand. Dr. Stevens put gel on Aria's stomach and grabbed the wand. She then turned on the screen and put the wand on Aria's stomach. Ezra and Aria exchanged a glance, smiled, and then looked back on the screen. There it was. You could see the little head and arms and fingers and toes. It was an amazing sight. "Look, do you see it sucking it's thumb," Dr. Stevens asked. "Yeah," they both choked out. Ezra looked at Aria, who was crying tears of happiness. He was pretty sure he had a few stray tears, too. It just amazed him that they created life and now get to see him/her. "I know what it is. Do you guys want to know what the sex is now," the doctor asked. "YES," the both said in excitement. "It's a girl!" Ezra squeezed Aria's hand and let a few more tears fall. Words can't describe how he feels right now. He wanted a little girl really bad. They've never talked about it much, but he wanted the baby to be a girl. Hopefully he had his mother's hair, because his was a mess. He knew Aria wanted her to have his eyes, though, which he was fine with. They paid Dr. Stevens and went home. The car ride home was quiet, but was a content quiet. When they got home, they went to their room and laid down on the bed. Ezra pulled Aria into his arms and kissed her passionately. They pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes, admiring the love they had for one another. After a while, Aria nuzzled her head into Ezra's chest, and drifted to sleep.

**Ezra's POV:**

I heard Aria's breathing get slower, so I assume she fell asleep. I quietly got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water before bed. I really wanted to call our whole family and the girls to tell them it's a girl, but I know Aria wants to tell them with me. The girls were fine with me and Aria being a couple. It was her parents, on the other hand, who weren't, which is totally understandable. Yeah, I still remember that right hook to the jaw. Byron had to pull her off of me. After a while of seeing us together, though, they learned to accept us. They did however tell me that if I ever hurt her, they would kill me. Mike was confused, but he saw that I made her happy, he said that was all he wanted for his sister. My parents were happy as well. Ethan, my dad, said Aria was my other half. My mom, Kimberly, said the same. They were divorced and didn't agree on much, so I knew they really did think we were made for each other. I finished the water and made my way back to bed where I find Aria laying peacefully in a world of dreams. I climbed in bed, and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight my girls, I love you two." And then he let sleep overtake his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_I finished the water and made my way back to bed where I find Aria laying peacefully in a world of dreams. I climbed in bed, and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight my girls, I love you two." And then he let sleep overtake his body._

**Aria's POV:**

"Ezra, do you have any idea what her name should be?" I woke up this morning to see a gorgeous man next to me. It still dazes me that Ezra could possibly be my husband, and the father of my child. _Our_ child. Our baby girl. "I don't know," Ezra stated in his smooth, deep voice, "but whatever her name is, it has to be unusual and beautiful. Just like you." I blushed a little still admiring the effect he had on me all these years. "More like you, Daddy." Then I got an idea. "What if she has our initials? Then she could be double beautiful, if what you say is true." I looked up from his chest where my head lay and saw his face brighten even more at the idea. "I love it," he said with a light laugh. "Okay," I said thinking of a name, "I got it! How about Aislyn for Aria…" I got cut off by Ezra, "And Ezmerelda for Ezra!" "Aislyn Ezmerelda Fitz. It's gorgeous," I said and kissed him softly. Ezra and I each put a hand on my stomach, "I love you Aislyn," I told her. All of a sudden, a little pain inside made me flinch. "Aria what's wrong?" I heard Ezra say. "Aislyn. She's kicking! Look, come feel," I put his hand back on my abdomen. I felt it again. Ezra looked at me smiling, "Apparently she likes the name."

**Ezra's POV:**

"Don't forget we need to call your parents," I said while getting ready to go to the bookstore. Aria took time off of work a while back, so we could stay at home and take care of her baby. "Let's call them now," she said as she rushed by him all the way to the phone. "Hey guys…..Yeah we did….. It's a girl," Aria smiled at her mom, dad, and Mike as they said congratulations. Her Ella was hysterically crying and laughing. I was finding it very funny and started laughing myself. Next was the girls. "Hey Hanna, are the girls at your house," Aria asked fully knowing the answer. "Yeah, we went shopping and they crashed here. Why," Hanna asked curiously. Hanna and Emily weren't married yet, but her and Caleb were still going strong. Spencer and Toby got married right after graduation, and Emily doesn't have a lot of time for relationships because of her job. It seems like all of the girls had their dream jobs. Emily travled the world for the Olympics, Hanna had her own store and clothing line, and Spencer taught as a college professor. "Put me on speaker. Ezra and I have something to tell all of you," Aria said. "Okay, what do you want to tell us? Is it about the baby? Tell us," we both chuckled at the sudden enthusiasm they all had. "Yes it is about the baby," I said. "It's a girl," Aria and I said simultaneously. After that all you here is gibberish. Then, Aria quieted them down and told them the name. Hanna picked up on it immediately and said, "Awe, you and Fitzy's intitials. How cute?" She always made some comment I found hilarious. Aria blushed and said, "Yep. I gotta go guys, love you. Bye" Now was my parents. "Call your mom first," Aria said, "she seemed so enthusiastic to see if it was a boy or girl." I nodded and dialed her number, "Hey mom, we found out what the baby will be. You want to know?""Of course son, tell me," she was very excited. "It's a girl!" She gave us the same excitement and everything. Then my dad said, "Congratulations son, I'm so proud of you." I looked at Aria who was gleaming and gave her a quick kiss. Then we walked hand in hand to the bookstore.

**4 and a Half Months Later:**

Aria and Ezra were sitting in the living room watching _The Notebook_, their favorite movie. Ezra wrapped his arm around Aria and put his hand on her large, but not too large, baby bump. In about two weeks Aislyn will be here. In two weeks, they will get to hold their little girl. _Will she have my eyes like I want her to? Or Aria's beautiful hair?_ Ezra thought to himself. But he was pulled from his thought when Aria flinched and grabbed her stomach. She groaned and looked very much in pain. She looked at Ezra who had worry and confusion on his face. Then, Aria said, "Aislyn's coming. Right now."

**Letter to my beautiful readers: I hope you guys liked the name:) It seems like something they would pick to me. I actually really like that name, too. So just review and please tell me your thoughts:)**

** ~Laura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Ezra's POV:**

_Oh my God. _That sentence was all I could think of at the moment. We were driving to the hospital full blast. Aria grabbed my hand and squeezed really, really tight. "We're almost there, love. It's all going to be okay." She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes. It killed me to see her in pain. _Was it supposed to hurt her like this?_ I silently asked myself. We arrived at the hospital, with Aria screaming right beside me. I picked her up wedding style and ran to the emergency room. "I need a doctor! My wife is going into labor," I screamed as I got through the doors. A small, blonde nurse ran toward us and put Aria in a wheelchair. "Don't let go," Aria choked out. "Never." We made our way to the hospital room in record time. All of a sudden a swarm of nurses filled the room. One of the nurses laid Aria down in the hospital bed and attached various wires and cords to her. Another one grabbed an ultrasound wand and moved it around on Aria's stomach. Everything seemed to be going fine. Just then, "Oh no," the nurse who was looking on the ultrasound said with worry as she was putting on Aria's hospital gown. She called the other nurses to come see and they all gasped, then looked from Aria to me. "What? What happened," I asked her, who was hurriedly getting up. "We have to get the doctor here, NOW!" "Why? What's going on? Ezra," Aria looked extremely pale. "Ma'am," I asked getting very nervous, and she ushered me outside into the hall where I could still see Aria, but she can't hear us. All the other nurses just stayed with Aria silently. "Do you see that wire, right there," she asked pointing to the one that hooked up to the ultrasound monitor. I nodded in response. "That wire shows the baby's heartbeat and movements," she said. I started thinking of the first ultrasound that we got, "How could that be bad?" "Sir, the heartbeat doesn't show up on the monitor anymore, and has no traces of movements." I felt tears upon my eyes, "So, the baby's, dead," I asked, hoping the answer was 'no'. "I'm so sorry. We need to get a doctor immediately."

My vision slurred and I hit the floor, out of Aria's view, and sobbed hysterically. _How could this happen? What did we do wrong to have this happen? Our Aislyn was gone before we could possibly hold her. I remembered how scared Aria was for this to happen. Who knew that her nightmare would become a reality? But, I remembered my promise. We will get past this together. But now it seemed like it would be an eternity to get over this. Would we ever?_ I gathered myself and went back into the room. Aria's face was questioning mine, "Ezra, what's wrong? Please tell me," she said beginning to as I was about to answer, Dr. Stevens entered the room. She looked at me, silently asking if Aria knew. I shook my head and she began, "Aria, I'm so very sorry. The ultrasound machine did not find your baby girl's heartbeat, and her movements are not being shown. Sweetheart, I know you don't want to hear this, but your baby is," she paused for a moment, "dead. We now have to start the C-section." I looked at Aria. She met my eyes with her hazel ones, full of tears. I took hold of her hand and kissed it softly, "We are going to get through this, Aria. Together."

**Aria's POV:**

"_..Your baby is..dead" _I looked up at Ezra. He told me we were going to get through this together. But I prayed for months that this wouldn't happen. We were looking so forward to seeing her. Aislyn. To seeing her big blue eyes like Ezra's. To seeing her full head of hair she got from me. But now all of those hopes were crushed. The realization hit me and it felt like a part of me was gone. We would never hold her, or play with her, or watch her grow up. We would never get to see her walk down the aisle, happy and carefree. Because she was dead. Because I killed her. It's all my fault that she is not in my arms living and breathing. But instead in a doctor's arm, cold and still. I did something wrong. Me. I killed Aislyn. I felt Dr. Stevens and the nurses extract her from my body, but it didn't hurt. Right now I am wishing it did. They sewed me back up and took down the blue sheet they had in front of my face so I couldn't see what they were doing. Ezra crouched down and embraced me in a huge hug. He looked at me with hurt and pain in his eyes. Again, it was all because of me. If I wouldn't have killed our Aislyn, then I wouldn't see him in so much pain. As the doctor's were leaving out, I caught a glimpse of a pink blanket, holding my baby that I will never be able to hold. That Ezra will never be able to hold. Ever.

**Readers: I hope you guys liked it. I feel so bad for making them lose Aislyn, but it would be boring without drama, right? So anyway, i hope you don't hate me too much. I will update as soon as possible, promise! Bye:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I know it's really sad, but just bare with me. I promise the ending in later chapters will be great. Please enjoy and review?**

**~Laura**

**Chapter 5:**

A good while after Dr. Stevens and the nurses left, Ezra and Aria still sat in her room without talking. Tears were escaping from both of their eyes. Aria was about to break the silence, when the door burst open and a crowd of people came in. Aria noticed her parents and her best friends. Ezra found his mother and father. Apparently they got the news because their faces were all stained with tears, too. All the presents were out in the hall, long forgotten after they found out. Ella and Byron ran to Aria, and they all sobbed. The girls gave Ezra a big, group hug while hysterically crying and murmuring sympathetic words into his ears. Then they followed Aria's parents and went meet her. Ezra's parents, Kim and Ethan, were rubbing their son's back. It looked like a scene in a movie that none of them wanted to see.

**2 Days Later-Ezra's POV:**

I woke with in sweat. I had another nightmare about Aislyn. It's crazy how one event can change everything. Aria was up and talking to the doctor. It looked like we were getting ready to go. The release papers were on the table near me. I signed them and was ready to go from this place. I wish Aislyn was coming too. But I have to be strong, for Aria's sake. By what she said when we found out that she was pregnant, she probably feels like this was all her fault. I know it's not, of course, but she needs to know. And I will do all I can to make her see that it was no one's fault. We loaded into the car. The baby carriage in the back seat was empty and quiet, sadly. I tried to take hold of her hand, she tensed at my touch and pulled back. She curled up to the window, "I don't want to hurt you anymore that I have." "Aria, you never hurt me to begin with. I love you," I stated, taking my eyes off the road to look at her. She looked paler than usual and like she didn't care about anything anymore. "I love you, too, but I saw the pain in your eyes. You can't hide that from me," she said, "and it's all my fault." "Sweetheart, it's not your fault. No one could have prevented this. She wasn't ready. Maybe this happened for a rea-," I got interrupted by an aggravated Aria. "Can talk about this now, please?" "Sure. Sure."

**Aria's POV:**

We drove up to the house, empty handed. We got out and walked into our very quiet home. Ezra tried to grab my hand again and I accepted. After all, he was trying to help. Even though this can't be fixed. I turned and kissed him for the first time in what felt like an eternity. We pulled apart and stood in each other's embrace. After these few days, I just wanted to sleep. "Ezra, wait for me in the room. I have to take my medicine for the stitches to heal," I said. "Okay, love. Take your time."

I was coming back from taking my pills. As I was walking down the hall, I caught a glimpse of pink. I moved closer to it, with teary eyes. I opened the door to a big banner saying 'Welcome Home Aislyn Ezmerelda Fitz~We Love You'. I looked into the corner to find a small crib and rocker, where my baby will never see. All of a sudden, my knees hit the floor and I began to sob. I was shaking and shaking. I got up and tore down the banner, wrapped it into my arms, and held it. I fell to the floor again and began crying harder, if that was possible. "I am...so…s-s-sorry Aislyn. Mommy….i-is so…..sorry," I repeated over and over again. Ezra hurriedly came in and dropped to the floor next to me. I looked up to meet his eyes and saw a mirrored reflection in them. He put his arm around me and let me stain his chest with tears.

**Ezra's POV:**

I was patiently waiting for Aria to come back from the kitchen. I was beginning to worry if something happened, so I went to check on her. She wasn't in the kitchen and I couldn't find her, when I heard a loud thump down the hall. "Aria? Honey, are you in here," I said. Then I saw that a door was wide open. It was the nursery. I ran through the door and noticed that the banner was torn down. I quickly scanned the floor and found Aria in the corner, hysterically sobbing. I fell to her side and wrapped my arm around her comfortingly, allowing her to let go of all the stress and emotions she was feeling. It was painful to be in here, without the little heartbeat of Aislyn and her light breathing. I totally forgot my promise to myself to be strong, because I was along with Aria, crying my eyes out. Aria was breathing heavily and saw that she cried herself to sleep. I waited to get the rest of my tears out before lifting her up in my arms and carrying her to bed. I went back to the nursery. I went near Aislyn's crib and kneeled next to it. I started praying that we would find a way over this and be okay again. I prayed that Aria would realize that this incident was not her fault. I just….prayed. I wiped the tears that fell on my face again, closed the door, and went back to our room. I went to Aria's side and stroked her hair. I noticed a couple of dry tears and removed them from her face. "I love you, Aria. Please never forget that,sweetheart," I said as I kissed her on the forehead. Then I climbed in the bed and snuggled softly against her and caressed her. And fell asleep with her in my arms.

**Again, I know it is sad, but i promise everything will fall into place. You'll see:) please review!**

** ~Laura**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter** 6:**

**3 Months Later :**

**Ezra's POV:**

She barely touches me anymore. Or looks my way. Depression has overtaken Aria's body. She took time off of work, saying she is sick. Which is absolutely true. She still thinks that it is her fault. We had the ceremony for Aislyn and she had a panic attack, which scared the hell out of me. Don't get me wrong, I miss our baby too, a lot, but she wouldn't want us to mope around each day. She would want this experience to bring us closer together. But now, it feels as if it has done the opposite. Pushed us away.

**Aria's POV:**

I woke up this morning to an empty bed. Ezra was nowhere to be seen. I got out of bed and went look for him. He was downstairs, making eggs and bacon. "Good morning, love," he said in a genuine tone. "Morning," I said back, it came out forced. "So," he sighed, "Aria, I think we need help." I made a face and said, "We do not. We can work things out together." "Together? Aria, you never let me near you, or kiss you or hold you. Every time we do try to work things out, we always end up fighting. I think it's time for a change," Ezra said desperately. "I am still getting over," she took a sharp, pained breath, "Aislyn, my daughter. The one I lost. I need time." Ezra looked at me, aggravated and tired, "And what do you think she was to me, huh? _I_ lost her, too. _I_ miss her. She was _OUR _child. Not just yours." "I know, okay," I said and looked down. "Do you? Because I don't even feel like your husband anymore. We are supposed to be partners for life, Aria, but I feel alone again," he said with a stray tear down his face. It pained me to see him like this. I just didn't want to hurt him. "Aria? Did you hear anything I just said," Ezra asked with a look full of hurt. _I know what I have to do to make his pain go away._ "You know what," I said with my voice cracking, "Maybe it is time for a change between us." "Oh good," he looked hopeful, "So can we go tomorrow, you know, to the therapist?" "How about I go. Today," I asked. "I mean if you want to. But you don't have to go by yourself, Aria. I think I need any type of help that is offered," Ezra stated, oblivious to what I really meant. "No Ezra, not to the shrink. If I do what you say and make you feel alone, then maybe it's time for us to change. Maybe we grew apart. Maybe, if I'm gone, you can find another person who makes you happier than you are with me," I looked at him while saying this, "I've hurt you enough. Goodbye." And with that I walked out the door, crying my eyes out.

**Ezra's POV:**

I can't believe she just said that. Then, the realization hit me when I saw her walk out the door that she was leaving me. "Aria, wait up," I said whilst she kept on walking our thankfully long driveway, "Aria, dammit. Listen to me," I said running up to her and spinning her around by the arm. "Aria Camille Fitz, you listen to me. You are my best friend and I never want to ever lose you. Please don't leave, sweetheart. You are all I have and all I ever want and need in my life. I need you. You know that I love you and that I can't love anyone as much as I do you. I'm begging you, darling, please don't leave me. Please," tears were beginning to repeatedly fall all over my face. I was shaking at the thought of losing her. How could I not? She is my wife, and my other half. I looked as deep as I could into Aria's eyes and just saw one thing, pain.

Then with one last glanced she left me with, "I can't do this Ezra. I'm sorry Ezra, but I need to think this over. I need time. I love you, but we need a break for a while." She began to run as she saw me coming after her. She looked at me for the last time until, well God only knows, and then left me. Standing on the road. In a cloud of dust, with holding my pain and sorrows.

**Readers: Thank you to all my reviews:) I love you so much and hope you continue to read my story and review. I can't express how happy I am to write and you to enjoy it and make you guys happy. I love ya'll! And thank you to all of my reviewers:)**

** ~Laura**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Aria's POV:**

Where was I going to go? To live? And who would I live with? I guess I'm moving back in with my parents in Rosewood. Was this the right choice? Yes. You have hurt Ezra way too much and don't need to do it anymore. I argued back and forth with myself, driving and driving, oh, and more driving. Just me, myself, and I. My argument was cut short when I heard my phone loudly ringing. I thought it would be Ezra, who called thirty-two times in the past two hours. I was just going to ignore it, but then saw it wasn't Ezra. "Hello?"

"Aria Fitz, where the hell are you," I heard the raspy voice of, none other than Spencer Hastings. "I'm not sure right now. I'm just, driving," I said with a big sigh. "Well, you need to find out because your _HUSBAND _called me and was sobbing so hard, I could barely comprehend his words at times. But what I did understand was 'Aria left.' Do you realize how much I wanted to punch you when he told me that? You were never a quitter Aria!" "Ughh! I always end up hurting someone! That's the reason I left, Spence. Because I could tell how much he is hurting and it's all because of me," I told her with tears welling up in my eyes. "You're right." I wanted to attack her for being so forward, "I'm right?" "Yeah. You do hurt him. He hurts because _you _are hurting. And when he tries to help you, you decline and that hurts him even more." "Yeah, well, I can't hurt him anymore if I'm not around," I said, letting a tear drop, "Look, I need a break from everything. The big city, troubles, life itself. I promise I'll come back, after I figure out some stuff and get my feelings in check, okay?" There was a slight pause, then Spencer said, "Fine, but don't wait too long. And remember that he loves you, and we love you. Like Ezra says, forever and always," she then laughed lightly causing me to smile. "Can you please tell me where you are going though? Just so I know," she asked with desperation clear in her voice. "Rosewood. Maybe I can rekindle the love that me and Ezra had before. Maybe seeing where it all started will help me get back to how it is supposed to be. But I have to do it alone. All right?" "Mhmm," she answered. "Do not tell him, because all he'll do is come after me." "But -," I immediately cut her off, "No Spencer! I have to go, love you!" "Love you, too," she said in a monotone voice. _Rosewood, please help me..._

It was late, around nine o'clock and I still wasn't home. My eyes were burning and my coffee was draining me instead of helping. I felt so alone. Who am I kidding? I've felt alone ever since Aislyn's death. I guess I did't want to let anyone in. not even Ezra. _Oh, crap, what was that sound?_ I looked in my side mirror and saw that I blew a tire. And of course, no one was around to help. Oh! Did I mention it's like the middle of the winter? I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts, dialing the most familiar number of them all. "ARIA," Ezra hollered on the other end. "Crap," I said in almost a whisper, then hung up. I gave up hope and went sit in my car. _Way to go, Aria._ I thought to myself when a truck passed by. The driver noticed me, but kept on driving. I guess he knew me or something, because he stopped suddenly and reversed. It was then who I realized who the driver was. "Noel?"

**Spencer's POV:**

"Toby, have you seen my-," the shrill ring of my cell phone in the couch cushions cut me off, "Never mind!" "Hello?" "Sp-Spencer," a familiar voice rang out, but she couldn't place the speaker because of his uncontrolled sobbing. "Um, I'm sorry, but who is this," I asked curiously. "Oh, uh, sorry it's Ezra." He cleared up just enough for me to understand him, and then he resumed crying. "Ezra, what's wrong? Is everything okay," I asked and didn't let him respond before I asked, "Is Aria okay?" "Oh, um," you could hear the pain and nervousness in his voice, "Spencer, she left. Aria left. She said that she was tired of hurting me. I called you because out of you four girls, you are the one who gives the best advice, and I am I need of some. I don't know what to do. I want to go after her, but I don't know where she is," he was debating with himself. _Just like Aria, go figure, _she thought to herself smiling, "Ezra," he didn't respond to her, but kept on talking to himself, "Ezra!" "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I need her, and I know she needs me. I am completely clueless with women. Ugh!" "Okay, how about I call Aria, check on her, and make her tell me where she is. All right?" "Okay. Spencer? If it is not too much to ask, can you tell me where she is? I'm begging you, please," he was still apparently crying and becoming more nervous. "Ezra, chill. I was going to tell you anyway! She won't want me to, of course, because she knows that you will come after her. We all know how stubborn that girl can be on the outside, but inside she has her emotions, wants, and needs buried beneath a mental blockade. She most likely feels guilty and hurt. But there are two things I am sure of, she will, no matter how much she denies it, want you to come after her. Every girl dreams of a knight in shining armor, rescuing her away. The other thing I am sure of is that she needs you. I see the way she looks at you, and honey, it's intense." "Yeah, well, she never touches me anymore or looks at me that way," he said sadly, "And you know what else? I never get you girls. It really amazes me how you know what's always_ really_ going on inside each other," he sounded a slight more cheerful. "All right, Fitz. I have to go call your wife and hopefully knock some sense into her. I'll call you later and tell you where she is, okay?" "Sounds good. Oh and Spencer thank you. You girls are my life savers and I love you guys like my own sisters. Bye." "Bye, Ezra." _Aria Camille, where have you gone?_ I dialed her number and she finally answered. "Where the hell are you?"

**Noel's POV:**

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to head out. Thanks again for the party, really," I said whilst saying my goodbyes and walking out the door. I was twenty-five today. My friends invited some random girls because I am still single, but no one sparked my interest. No one ever has. Well, except for one amazing girl. Aria Montgomery. Well, Aria Fitz now. Ezra Fitz was a lucky man. I envied him for having Aria's heart. And because he was a great guy in general, which is all I want for Aria if she doesn't want me. I think they have been married a few good years now. What, four? I hardly ever see them, and never talk to them. I only know because they invited me to their wedding. Even if I would see Aria, I wouldn't try to get in the way of her and Ezra. The way that they look at each other is incredible. No one, not even me, would be stupid enough to challenge that. I still really want to see her again, though, for old time sake. I want her to know that 'Hey I'm still here if you ever need a friend' and to catch up. It was about twenty minutes after nine and was really cold outside. I saw a car with a flat down the abandoned road. I didn't stop because you never know who could be a psycho killer or stalker. _Mona Vaanderwall, Jason DiLaurentis, and some girl named JackieMolina proved that to be right. _I glanced at who it was and saw one familiar face I haven't seen in a while. I slammed on the brakes and backtracked to her car. No one was with her. "Noel," she asked in her soft, angelic voice. "Aria," I said with a bright smile on my face. _Yes!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Readers: How have you guys been? I haven't written anything in a while because of school and other crap like that(: haha Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and who else is going get the 10**__**th**__** PLL book, Ruthless? I know I am! Anyway, no more delays. Please R&R **_

**Chapter 8:**

**Ezra POV:**

"Hello," I answered my phone in a heartbeat, breathlessly, awaiting this particular phone call. "Well, hey," Spencer's voice rang out on the other line, "Aria said she wants to go back to the place where you two started. She thinks that if she sees where it began, she might be able to rekindle the love each two of you have for each other. I don't think it's a bad idea either." "Rosewood," I said full knowingly, "She is going _home_." I really can't believe I was that stupid to not think of Rosewood. Of course, that is where all of it started, but did she really have to do it alone? I think we should both be there to relive the first kiss in that college bar. The first time we told each other we loved them. The apartment, where we spent all of our time together, holed up in it with our secret relationship. The time I asked for her to be my wife. The first time we made love. All of these memories are sacred to us and we should be together to experience them all over again. But stubborn Aria has to be alone. I need to go after her, like Spencer said, she is only stubborn. "Still with me or not," Spencer said unsure. "I'm leaving right now." "Wait, don't you have to pack a bag or something," Spencer asked with her motherly instinct coming out. "You don't seriously think I'd wait 'till the last second to pack do you? My bag has been sitting in my car the second she pulled out of our street, like nine hours ago. Thanks Spencer, but I've got a long drive ahead of me and need to get going. Love you, bye." "Love you too, and your welcome. Now, go get your wife back and bring her here to stay," and with that she hung up.

**Noel's POV:**

"_Aria," I said with a bright smile on my face. 'Yes!' _"Noel," she repeated back at me while I was getting out of the truck. "So, looks like I came at just the right time, huh," I asked her. "Yeah, I guess so," she said looking me straight in the eyes. It was then I realized that it wasn't the Aria I'd known since kindergarten. That Aria was happy and lit up a room when she walked into it. She was the one who would make someone's day two hundred times better just by smiling. But not this Aria. This Aria looked deeply depressed and heartbroken. The one who used to smile every millisecond was now frowning, which seemed impossible to me before now. "Um, you don't have a spare tire do you," I asked her gently. She looked in her back seat and then looked back at me while hitting her hand on her knee. "Nope," she said, letting a tear fall from her porcelain face. "Hey. Hey don't cry. I'll take you home, it's no big deal," I said opening her car door and pulling her out. I had taken her into my arms, hugging her for the first time since high school. I let go as she climbed into my truck.

We have been on the road for a while now, sitting in silence, until I decided to start a conversation. "So, Aria, how is the married life treating you? You've been a Fitz for how long now, four years? Wow, that's pretty long, you must've gotten big gifts for that anniversary, huh?" Apparently I had said something deathly wrong because she broke down immediately. I pulled off the road and put my arms around her. She took them gratefully and began sobbing uncontrollably. I didn't mind, though. It was better to let her emotions show than to bottle them all up. I think I might be the only person who has ever broken her stubbornness. I'm so overly happy and grateful that she confined in me for that. After about twenty minutes her eyes were dry. Well, just because she ran out of tears. "I am sorry," she said quietly, still wrapped in my embrace. "I don't mind at all. I'm sorry for saying something wrong." "You didn't know, it wasn't your fault. We kind of lost touch, which was my fault." We stayed there for about three minutes until she began speaking. "I told Ezra I needed a break. We have been to a couples' therapist and all this stuff." "Aria, if you don't mind me asking, what caused all the fighting?" "Well," she began with her eyes welling up with tears again, "I was pregnant." I'm pretty sure my eyes were enormous. I knew it was going to happen because Aria was married and always wanted to be a mother when she grew up, but now it seemed surreal. "Her name was going to be Aislyn. But, when I was in labor, she died," she said whilst crying all over again. "I am the cause of that. I murdered my child and my relationship with my husband. I had to leave because I hurt him and didn't want to continue to do that. That's why I came here, to Rosewood. This little town is where we started it all and that's where it's always going to be. I am hoping to take some back with me to New York." "Look, Aria. I get how you think it's your fault and you are never completely forgive yourself for it, but I know you. You would never do that to your baby. Something just happened. God has his reasons, no matter if you like it or not. This was Aislyn's fate and you have to accept the fact that it wasn't meant to be, okay," I whispered gently into her ear. She nodded and snuggled into my chest, "Thank you, Noel. I think I just needed someone who I could talk to. I always could talk to you no matter what I had to say. I think it's because you listen to me instead of talking. Anyway, just thank you for always being there for me. I love you for that," she said while smiling for the first time since I saw her. "I love you, too." I gave her a friendly peck on the cheek and then continued our ride to Aria's home. I owed it to Ezra to take care of Aria while he was away. But, I know it won't be long until he comes rescue her. I just wanted to see her happy again, and make sure she got back to being the Aria I knew. Know. I had to take my shot at making her who she used to be.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note: Hey guys What have ya'll been up to?My sister made me try on an 'I Heart Mr. Fitz' tee-shirt! I am sooooo freaking happy right now. So I have decided to write you, yet another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review:)**_

**Chapter 9:**

_I just wanted to see her happy again, and make sure she got back to being the Aria I knew. Know. I had to take my shot at making her who she used to be. _

**Noel's POV:**

"Can I please go back to your place? I'm not sure I can face my parent's wrath from walking out on Ezra tonight. So, can I stay," Aria asked exhaustedly and nervously. "Uh, yeah, sure, I guess. But you should be aware of the fact that I never have people over besides my best guy friends, so don't blame me for all of the mess," she let out a small giggle. Finally, I got her to smile. Oh wait. Now she resumed her place as the heartbroken girl he saw just a few seconds ago.

We got to my apartment about a half an hour later. I led her up my stairs to my home. I turned the key in the lock and let her wonder inside. She gasped as she walked into the little space. "I told you not to blame me," I said with a laugh and fake pout. "No, it's not that," she said giggling a little to herself while walking to my bookshelf, "It's just I didn't know you had read so many books. Especially the classics." "Yeah, I do. They are my favorites," I said with a little sigh. She picked up an old, worn out book and let a tear escape her eye as she trace the outlining of the cover. I recognized the novel "To Kill a Mockingbird." "Th-This was our favorite. Ezra and I's favorite work of literature. We adored the classics, too," she choked out, "I miss him, Noel." It completely broke my heart into a thousand pieces to see Aria in so much pain. She looked so…broken. All I wanted was to help her. I went over and gave her a reassuring hug. I let go and said, "How about we get you to bed? I mean, you've had a really rough day." "Okay," she said, wiping away yet another tear. "I'll take the couch and you can have the bed," I told her. She quickly replied, "Oh no you won't. You will sleep in the bed, on that side, and I," she pointed to the other side of my king sized bed, "will sleep over here. It looks way big enough for both of us to sleep in, right?" I nodded to respond. I promised myself that she would just be sleeping over, not _sleeping over._ I didn't want to be _that_ guy who ruined someone's relationship that is so sacred and extremely amazing and rare. I made my way over to my side of the bed, and Aria walked to her side. We both climbed in and said our goodnights. I turned over to face her, "Do you want to wear some-," she was fast asleep already. I was about to flip back over when I heard mumbling escaping her lips. _"Ezra. Ezra I need you," _she would repeatedly say.

I knew right then what I had to do. I quietly and as gracefully as I could, maneuvered out of the bed, careful not to wake Aria. I stepped out the door and whipped out my phone.

**Ezra's POV:**

I stopped in at a gas station to grab a bite to eat and some coffee. I was extremely worn out from a very long, exhausting day. It was also really late at night, which made me feel lucky to have found this place. The waitress passed by, cleaning tables. "Here's the payment for my coffee and donut," I said while getting up to give her the money. She shook her head sympathetically and replied, "Sir, you can keep it. You look like you have had a bad day. It's okay, really." I thanked the waitress for being extremely nice and sat back down. My phone vibrated against my empty plate and an unfamiliar number popped up on caller I.D. "Hello," I asked into the cell phone. "Uh, Ezra? It's Noel. Noel Kahn." "Yeah, hey Noel. What's up," I said awkwardly, questioning why he would be calling me. "Funny you asked. Aria was on the side of road with a flat so I was taking her home and stuff. I asked her how she has been and she spilled everything to me. I am so, deeply sorry, too, Ezra. She is sleeping at my apartment tonight because she isn't ready to face the disappointment in her family's eyes when she tells them she walked away from you." I hadn't said anything for a while, so Noel said hesitantly, "She misses you, dude. She told me." "Thank you Noel. For taking care of her while I am not there. Can you keep her with you, instead of going with her parents? You and I both know we will get back together right," I asked and he breathed a yeah, "All I ask is that you take her to places that remind her of us. Or how we used to be. Okay?" "Of course, Ezra. I hope to see you soon, but give me some time to loosen her up for you. She will realize soon enough that she can't function at all without you, and that's when you come in and get her back." "Again, thanks. Bye," I said and then hung up. I was driving to any motel, when I saw this familiar building. I parked the car and ran up the stairs, not bothering to take the elevator. I reached the second floor and saw Apartment 3B right in front of me. No one has rented it since I moved to New York, but that's because I kept this little thing all these years. It was just too many memories to be left to another oblivious, unappreciative owner. I opened the door and immediately, a rush of memories polluted my body. All of them random, but so very important to me.

"_You wanna be real? forget about theory. What does it feel like when we're together," Aria asked. "Good, it feels … right. I wanna be with you, I wanna hang out in the bar, introduce you to my friends, split a plate of fries like everbody else but, I don't think we can do that. When I'm with you I don't care about anybody else," I said pacing back and forth, then taking her hands in mine. "So, are you talking yourself into this or out of it?" "Yes … No … Maybe," I said standing up again. "Look, we're here now and it's just the two of us, and it feels good. So lets not care together," she said quietly taking my hands in hers once again, and then kissing passionately._

_"I love you. And nothing you just said to me changes that," I said to her gently and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for looking at me tonight the same way you did yesterday," she said gratefully and leaned back into my neck, letting another tear escape her hazel eyes. _

_We came out of the apartment kissing repeatedly, not wanting the night to end."Bye," Aria said smiling. "Are you sure you have to go," I asked hopefully. She shook her head, "Yeah, my house was really weird when_ _I left home_ _this morning. I'm not really sure what I'll walk into. I nodded my head in acceptance, "I like having you here," I said with a smile. "Well, I didn't say I wasn't coming back," she replied teasingly. Then she left me in utter happiness. _

I left the door slightly ajar, getting a feeling Aria would come here soon. I got back in my car and drove to Rosewood High. One memory, out of all the others, stood out from the rest….

"_I didn't expect to connect with you the way that I have," I told the class. "I'm not going to forget you. I will remember your voices, your questions your faces. I cherish the time I've spent here, and I'm more grateful than I even know how to say. … There's a quote by Joseph Campbell that goes: 'You must give up a life you'd planned in order to have the life that's waiting for you.' I thought I knew what that meant, but I didn't… until I met you."_

_I was in the parking lot, packing up my classroom into my trunk, when I heard the faint sound footsteps behind me. I turned to see Aria running full blast to me, "Ezra," she whispered and jumped into my arms. We kissed long, passionately, and hungrily. After about 10 minutes or so, we let go of each other. "I love you, Ezra," she said, pulling me back into her embrace. "I love you, too, Aria. Forever and always. Forever and always._

I didn't even realize I was crying until I heard myself sob. It was amazing too remember the day I got my one and only true love back. I was determined to have everything absolutely perfect from now on, but I guess we don't control our lives as much as we think we do. As long as we find a way pass the difficulties, our lives will become more perfect than ever. I just realized, though, we have to stick together. I think this is the push me and Aria needed. Who knew Rosewood would be the place we've been looking for? I drove out of the parking lot and headed to Hollis College. The building seemed to still be busy, so I let myself in and walked to my old office. They could not find another person to take my place, so it is still how I left it. My eyes wondered and then stopped on the old, little couch that had a very memorable moment inscribed in it. _Yeah, I definitely remember that day, _I thought to myself with a smile. I heard my door open and turned around. I suddenly realized who this familiar face was in the doorway. "Hey Byron."

_**So there it is:) Please review! It means the world to me, knowing that I make you happy and content with my story, so thank you:)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Ezra's POV:**

"_Hey Byron," _I said nervously. _Crap, what was I going to say to him._ "What are you doing here," he asked, giving me a hug. "Umm, nothing. Just came down here to see Rosewood. I really miss it," I half-lied. I did miss Rosewood, but I also missed my wife. "So, where is Aria? Is she with you," he asked, looking around the office that seemed to be getting smaller every millisecond. "No," he looked at me with a stern and questioning face, "I mean she's with me, but…just….not…..with me," I said fumbling with my words. "Well, where is she," he said getting worried. "With Noel Kahn. Don't worry, he is taking care of her," I quickly added. "Noel Kahn? Isn't your job to look after her," Byron boomed, getting angry, "You are her husband, not him." "I know," I said with a pain of guilt coursing through me, "She told me she needed space." "Oh, oh Ezra I'm sorry," Byron said sympathetically while I fall on the couch. "I trust Noel to help her get back to the Aria we used to have. They have always had this thing where they could tell each other everything. I used to think we could do that, until…." I drifted off at the last part, and it seemed like Byron understood why. "I think she needs some time to realize she is nothing without you. You know how-," I cut him off, "stubborn she is, I know," I said with forced laugh, "Yeah, everyone knows." "Well, I have to head home, do you want to stay with us? I mean you are family," he said with a genuine smile. "I don't know," he cut me off, "Oh come on, I insist." "Alright," I said with a smile and then we left.

**Aria's POV:**

"_No stop," I laughed while I ran full blast into the woods."No chance, darling," Ezra exclaimed, "You're mine!" It was the middle of summer and they were at Ezra's parent's cabin in the middle of Arizona.""Not if you don't catch me," I said making a face at him and resumed laughing. I was in a very pretty navy blue bikini that was strapless and had a silver band around the waist. Ezra was wearing swim trunks and was shirtless, which I couldn't be happier about. I ran until I reached the big lake in the back of the two-story building and let Ezra catch up a bit. "Last one in has to kiss the other," I said while jumping in. I heard another splash right after mine. "Well I guess I lost," he said with a fake pout face. "Now," I said while paddling over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, "You lost and have to suffer the consequences Mr. Fitz." "I think I can handle it, Mrs. Fitz," he said lifting me by my thighs and kissing me. After a minute he pulled away, "Yeah, I'd lose everyday if it means doing this for punishment," he said while resuming his lips back on mine…_

I awoke with a start. I was smiling until I took in my surroundings. I wasn't in my house with Ezra's arms wrapped around me. Instead, I was in Noel's apartment, with Noel way on the other side of the bed. I started to fell tears welling up in my eyes. _It was just a dream_, I thought sadly to myself. I wished it was real. The happiness that filled me when I thought about the old times with Ezra, was just so amazing. "Hey, you're up early," Noel said in a groggy voice. "Yeah, I had a really good dream, but it came to an end too quickly," I said tearing my eyes away from his. "How about I take you a someplace today, hmm," Noel suggested sweetly. "I love that idea," I said while getting up.

**Ezra's POV:**

I dreamt about Aria last night and wondered if she did the same. I wondered how she was holding up with Noel, or if she was getting better. I was at the Montgomery stove cooking breakfast. "Byron, are you actually making breakfast," a sleepy Ella walked into the kitchen. Ezra turned around to see her face brighten up when she saw his face. Ella embraced Ezra, "I have missed my children so much! Where's my little girl at," she asked innocently. When he and Byron got home last night, Ella was already sleeping, so they couldn't tell her what had gone on. "It's a long story," I said running my hands through my hair. "Well, how about we talk over some coffee," she gestured to the stove, "and some great looking bacon."

**Noel's POV:**

"Where are we going," Aria asked giggling. "I already told you it's a secret. That's why you are wearing the blindfold," I said in the best matter-of-fact voice I could muster without laughing. "Whatever," Aria said giving up and leaning back against the seat. After three minutes or so, I let her take the blindfold off, because she would not quit whining and we were almost there. "Hey, I recognize this place. Over there is that little Chinese restaurant," she said straining her neck to see farther out of the window, "And over there is Spencer's old house, and over there is Ezra's apartment." I noticed that right after she said his name, she began to cry a little bit. "I want to go there," she said gesturing to the apartment building she was still do familiar with. "Aria, we don't have to, if you don't want to," I said to her gently. She thought it over for a second and replied, "No, I need to go. I need to," she choked out. I drove across the street and we both walked up to Apartment 3B. "What am I thinking," Aria sniffled, "I don't even have a key, and someone might have moved in." "I thought Ezra had kept the place all these years." "Oh, you're right. I forgot, but that still doesn't help the fact that we have no way of getting in without a key," she said with a huff and slid down the wall, wiping away tears. _Think, Noel, think. Ezra had to have came by before them and knew Aria would come. Yes, _I thought. "Look," I said while noticing a slight crack in the door, "It's open."

She stared intently at the door for about two minutes. "Aria, are you alright," I asked. "Yeah, yeah. Can you please wait out here? I'll yell if I need something, but I need to do this alone," she said trying to be brave. "Aria," I said while staring deep in her eyes until she cut me off, "No, I need to do this by myself," she repeated. "Okay, go ahead." She took a deep breath and walked into the apartment.

**Aria's POV:**

I walked into the apartment, already leaving tearstains on the floor. I saw the little kitchen, the living room, and the bed boards in the corner. A rush of memories came to me, all good and none bad. I thought of all the times we spent in this place. Whether it was eating take-out, or watching an old movie, or just holding each other close, enjoying the presence of one another. These memories were all shared _here_. It all started _here_. _We_ started _here_. I noticed a little envelope placed upon the kitchen counter. It was addressed to _Aria Fitz_, so I took it out and read it….

My Aria,

I miss you my darling angel. I miss your gorgeous, shining

face that would always brighten my world. I miss your sweet

laugh, and the way it felt to hold you. I missed the way we used

to be, sweetheart. We used to be by each other's side, all day every

day. There wasn't a time we were apart, except when necessary. When

time stood still when we kissed, when I had you. You probably still think

I am hurt. You are right. I am hurt because you are not by my side anymore.

If I am right, you are most likely reading this by yourself, making Noel

Stand outside the apartment and wait for you. You probably insisted on

going in alone, like always. But baby, you don't have to do everything

alone. You don't have to be brave for everything, Aria. I know that

you hate to be helped, but you can't do everything yourself, that's why

I am here. To take some of that weight off your shoulders. But I can only do that if you let me. So please, my dearest wife, come back to me. I am at your

parents' place. I love you. Forever

And Always.

Your Husband Ezra

I guess I do need to change. I haven't realized it before, but I am so stupid. I dropped to the floor and Noel came by my side. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. _That's weird, he has the same smell like Ezra, _Aria thought to herself. _And the same wedding band as him. _Realization struck me in an instant. I lifted my head and stared straight into those piercing blue eyes. "Ezra," I said while burying my head into his chest, "I'm so sorry." "It's okay, now. Shh, it's all alright, I'm here," he whispered in her ear, stroking my back as I cried. I felt a few tears fall on my shirt, but I didn't care. I looked up again and pushed my lips on his, kissing him hard and deep. There was longing, regret, and love all at once, and then pure bliss.

**Note: So, I hoped you liked it:) Sorry it took so long to update. I had some writers block and was working on my other story Last Kiss, which will also be updated soon. Thank you all so much for reviewing and please continue to do so. It means absolutely the world to me! Thank you guys for being amazing and awesome, because without you, I would have no inspiration. So again, thanks:) **

**P.S. The more reviews I get on both stories, the faster I'll update them, just throwing that out there;) Have a great week and Merry Christmas!**

** ~Laura**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Noel's POV:**

"No I need to do this by myself," Aria said demandingly. "Okay, go ahead," I said back getting irritated. _Why does she have to be so damn difficult?_ I glanced through the door to make sure she was okay. She kept looking around, in her own world. I needed to make a phone call. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ezra's number. After a couple rings, he finally picked up, "Noel, is she okay?" "Yeah, we are at your apartment right now. Get in your car and get over here, quick." I heard his engine start and the screech of his tires. "Did she find the note, yet," he asked worriedly. "No, not yet. It was pretty clever of you if I must say," I said with a light laugh. "I'm in the parking lot now. See you in a minute," and then the line went dead.

**Ezra's POV:**

"She left you? I'm so sorry, Ezra," Ella said to me sympathetically. "It's okay. Maybe she will figure everything out while she's away. Maybe she s-," my phone began to ring, cutting me off. I glanced at who was calling, "I'm sorry, I have to take this. I'll be back." I walked out the door for some privacy. "Noel, is she okay?"….

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. If she hadn't found the letter yet, she would in a few seconds. He had to be there when she cracked. To comfort her and let her know I'm always there. "Noel," I whispered, "Thanks man, I owe you one." "All you have to do is take care of her for me. I think I'll go now. Tell her I said bye," he said. "I will, bye." I heard a thump come from the apartment and looked inside. She had just read the letter and was sobbing on the floor. I rushed inside and took her in my arms. I could tell she thought it was Noel at first because she tensed. But then she looked at my ring and knew it was me. "Ezra, I'm so sorry," she choked out. "It's okay, now. Shh, it's all alright, I'm here," I whispered soothingly into her ear. She turned to me and kissed me hard. I deepened the kiss even more, and we both cried in relief. We had moved past all of the guilt, pain, and suffering. We were back to us again. She was my Aria again. My wife.

"Hey, Ella….Yeah she is with me…No, we are going to a hotel or something…..I'm positive…bye," I said and put the phone down. "Hotel or motel," I asked Aria while squeezing her hand. "Hotel," she said with a smile. Her smile. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time. I pulled up at a "Comfort Inn" and paid for our room. They gave us a room key and told us we could head up to the suite. "Ezra," Aria asked once they were all alone inside their room, "I don't know what has gotten into me lately, but I am so truly sorry for everything. I am extremely sorry for leaving." "Hey," I said walking over to her and sitting beside her, "It's okay. You are over it now. We can finally move on, alright. And look at us now, back together. We're good, Aria. Just you and me. I love you." She turned to me, "I love you, too, Ezra." I took hold of her cheek and kissed her deeply. I passed my tongue across her bottom lip begging for permission. She parted and our tongues fought for dominance. Aria began to put her hands under my shirt. She quickly undid all of the buttons and ripped it off. I went to her own shirt and pulled it over her head, barely breaking our kiss. "I love you," I said against her lips, looking her straight in the eyes. "I love you, too," she said with happiness glowing in her eyes. We resumed kissing and spent the rest of the night in utter bliss and love.

**Aria's POV: **

I awoke the next morning with a smile on my face. Ezra's arms were wrapped around my waist, and our legs were entwined. His feet were lightly rubbing against mine, so I assumed he was awake and flipped over facing him. He had the same smile on his face. "Good morning my love," Ezra said sweetly and kissed my nose. "Good morning, Ezra," I replied with a content sigh. He began to rub my bare back soothingly while I was hugging him tightly. We just sat in each other's presence for a long time. A few kisses and nibbles here and there. "Thank you, Ezra. For coming to my rescue, for not giving up on us, and for last night," I said with a smile looking up at him. "Anything for you, sweetheart. Anything. I love you more than anything, Aria," he said a gave me a kiss. "I love you, too, Ezra," I said pulling him closer. We got out of bed and went take a shower. After we were through, we went on the search for our clothes which were scattered all over the room.

Since we just reconnected after what seemed like an eternity, we made a short visit to my parent's house. I heard a million 'Aria how could you's?' and 'Do you know how worried Ezra was's?' and then we left. We drove all the way back to New York holding hands. My car was going to stay at my parent's house until we would visit again. Once we got in our driveway, I felt like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders and was happy to be home. The car ride took forever, so it was already time for bed. "Good night, Aria. It's good to have you back sleeping in my arms," Ezra said smoothly and began to plant kisses in my hair. "I couldn't agree with you more. I love you." "I love you, too."

The morning after next wasn't as pleasant as the one two days before. I ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. Ezra came and held my hair back for me, which I was grateful. I flushed and shut the lid and Ezra sat me up on the toilet. "Aria, what's wrong. Are you sick or something," he asked worriedly. "No, I can't be sick. I was feeling fine yesterday. Wait, I'm late. I was supposed to start my period yesterday. Ezra I might be-," Ezra cut me off. "You're pregnant."

**Note: Hehehe:) I love this chapter and hope you do as well. Please review:)**

** ~Laura**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Aria's POV:**

"No Ezra. You have to wait at least a week to find out, doofus. I might have to go to the hospital. In case I caught walking pneumonia or something," she looked up at Ezra's worried face, "Oh, I'm kidding. I personally believe it was just all of the stress that has taken its toll on my body," I said standing up. "Oh, right. I guess I was just worried and caught up in the moment. But what about the fact that you're late," he asked questioningly. "A lot of women have their "cycle" irregular. It might come tonight or tomorrow, but I can't be pregnant," I said letting out a deep breath. "So do you want to go to the hospital, or just wait it out," he asked gently taking my hand. "I'll wait it out. It's just stress, baby, don't worry," I gave his hand a light squeeze.

Just like I said, it was stress. All of that worrying for nothing. I had started that night and everything went normal again. "I told you," I said while getting into the bed with Ezra. He instinctively put his arms around me, "Yes, you did." "So how about we go visit Rosewood again soon? I never realized how much I missed it until I got back. So can we go," I asked with a pleading look in my eyes. "About Rosewood, how about we move back there," my mouth dropped open. "You would do that?" "Of course. I've missed it, too, and it did us some good," he said with a smile, "We can live in the apartment again until we find a bigger house. How's that?" "It's perfect, thank you," I said giving him a big kiss on the lips, "Let's go next week." "Someone's eager," Ezra said laughing, "but sure, let's go next week. Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

The week flew by and we were on the road leaving our house and going _home._ Our true home. In our tiny apartment that has been a major part of both our lives. We reached the building and made our way to apartment 3B, our hands locked together. "Wait," I said stopping him from unlocking the door. "What's the matter," he said with a confused glance. "I'm scared," I said looking up in his eyes. "Scared of what, Aria?" "I don't know. What if I get depressed again? I don't mean to block everyone out, I just do. I'm scared I'll leave you again," I said my eyes filling with tears. "Don't cry, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay, I promise. We got through it the first time, so we will get through it a second time if we have to. I love you and will make sure you always know that," he said with a reassuring smile. "I love you, too. Thank you for always knowing what to say." "I'm your husband, Aria. I know you better than you know yourself. That's one of the reasons why you are my beautiful, kind, amazing wife," he said giving me a peck on the lips, "Ready?" "Yeah, but first, is the bed set up yet?" Yeah, you went see your parents a while ago, and I made a quick run and set it up. Why," he asked me innocently. "Because," I said attacking his lips. After a few minutes, we pulled apart. "How about we take this inside and unpack everything later," I asked him while twisting his tie around my finger. "Sounds good," he said with a smile then lifted me off the ground, causing me to wrap my legs around him. We kissed hungrily, yet passionately. Ezra unlocked the door with one hand, whilst his other stayed on my back, never breaking the kiss. He kicked the door closed with his foot and threw my purse to the side. I felt a soft texture on my back and assumed it was the bed, where we spent the rest of the night.

**Ezra's POV:**

I crept out of the bed quietly, trying not to disturb Aria. As I was standing up, two small arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back down onto the bed. "Don't go," Aria whispered squeezing me slightly. "I'm just going take a shower," I said drawing circles on her arms, "I'll be right back." "I don't care," she said in a pouty voice, making me smile. "But Aria," I answered in an equally pouty voice, "I need to." "Well I need _you_," she said seductively while trailing kisses up my back. "Okay, fine," I said flipping over and laying next to her," I guess I'll stay." She laughed and kissed me softly.

"Okay, we are officially home," I said looking around at our full, lively apartment. "It never felt this good to be home," Aria said. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck, making her giggle. "So, what are our plans for today," I asked moving away from her neck and up to her cheek. "Well," she said turning around and putting her arms around my neck, "How about we go eat. Or we could go to the bookstore. Get a coffee and share a bagle, cuddle up near each other and read a book?" "I love that idea," I said kissing her softly and we were on our way.

Aria and I basically stayed together that whole month. Happy, strong, and loving. When something bothered her, she wouldn't bottle her emotions up. She would tell me, which I thought was an improvement. We just were back to normal. And it felt so right. We were finally back to us again. We were back to being one. We visited Aislyn's grave and she cried, but she did not go into another depression, to which I was grateful. She was

**Note: No, she isn't pregnant. I wasn't going to make her pregnant in this chapter, anyway. But, you never know, I might. You'll just have to stick around to find out. I want to thank you guys again for reviewing. It really makes me happy to see all of the positive comments I get. I really appreciate it, so again, thanks! As always, please review and have a great week. And Merry Christmas, you know, if you celebrate it. And guess what? My birthday is on January 2****nd, ****too! Best birthday present ever:) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**~Laura**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Aria's POV:**

I laid in bed with Ezra already asleep beside me. My breathing was ragged and I was exhausted from our "activity" we just experienced, but I couldn't fall asleep that fast. I crept out of bed and threw on Ezra's tee-shirt that was on the floor beside me. I glanced at him smiling, wondering what he was dreaming about when I heard his soft voice say my name. _Well now I know,_ I thought to myself with a giggle and closed the door.

The coffee maker was now on and filled the room with its sweet smell. I took a seat on the sofa and began reading "To Kill a Mockingbird" for the thousandth time. After I saw the novel at Noel's apartment when I left, it brought me back to sanity. I never left the house without it and read it repeatedly, as a reminder of Ezra. I was slowly drifting off to sleep with the book on my chest, when the coffee maker beeped loudly, taking me out of my snooze. "Crap," I mumbled to myself running over to turn it off, hoping I didn't wake my husband up. I gasped as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind and began kissing up my arm. "Ugh, I didn't want to wake you, sorry."

"Too late," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my body. Next thing I knew, he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder causing me to burst in laughter.

"Put me down, you weirdo. This is so childish," I said hitting his back.

"Nuh uh, you are mine. You had to wake me up, so now you suffer the consequences," he said hitting me on the butt playfully. Then he sat down and put me sitting on his lap. He kissed me tenderly and we snuggled close together.

"I love you so much, you know that," I said looking up to his eyes.

"Even if I do act like a child all the time and force you to kiss me and snuggle," Ezra asked in a pouty, yet playful tone.

"Yes. It doesn't make me love you any less," I said going along with his little game.

"Well, alright then," he said kissing my hair. I noticed he looked conflicted and was concentrating really hard.

"What are you thinking about," I asked lifting my head out of his neck.

"Nothing. I'm just wondering how I am so lucky to have you as my wife. I mean, you could have very well taken Noel. You were mad and angry, I wasn't there, and he was. And I can tell he liked you and everything, but you stuck with me," he said smiling to himself.

"That's because I love only you, Ezra. You are the one who never gave up on me during that hard time. You were the one who kept trying and trying to make me feel better, even though I was stubborn and selfish. And you were the one who came rescue me, from the stupidest thing I've ever done, leaving you. That's why I didn't take Noel, because he's not you," I said looking deep into his ocean blue eyes. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him very passionately. He then laid down with me on top, not breaking the kiss. After a minute or so, he pulled away, leaving me confused.

"I love you, Aria. I am always going to be there for you. For my beautiful bride," he said stroking my hair, then following along my back and resting his hands there.

"And I you, my handsome husband," I said laying my head back down on his chest.

"Aria," Ezra said a few minutes later, "Are you hungry or something, because your stomach is acting weird?"

"Actually, just the opposite," I said jumping up and running to the bathroom. Ezra was right behind me holding my hair, and rubbing my back. Once I was through, I sat down and held my head in my hands.

"Sweetheart? What's stressing you out so much," he said sitting beside me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nothing, I don't know what's wrong," I said wiping a tear that I didn't know was even falling, "Maybe I ate something bad and got food poisoning. I mean, we did go to a brand new restaurant for dinner."

Ezra shook his head, "I ordered the same thing you did, and I didn't get sick. So it has to be something else," he said thinking.

"Okay," I said, reasoning an idea in my head, "How long has it been since we moved back to Rosewood?"

"Uh," Ezra said counting on his fingers, "About a month and three weeks. Almost two months. Why?"

"Because. I've gotten caught up in our time together, and I didn't realize that I missed my period," I said standing up and pacing around the bathroom.

"It might just be late," Ezra suggested.

"Two months late? No, we need to get a pregnancy test. Now," I said walking over to the bed and retrieving my purse and heading out the door with Ezra close behind.

**Ezra's POV:**

_She might be pregnant. _We _might be pregnant, _I thought to myself driving back from the twenty-four hour pharmacy. The anticipation was killing me, and by the way Aria was squeezing my hand, she was right there with me. We never really talked about having another child. Sure we both wanted to, we just were so scared to mention it, after what happened with Aislyn. I looked over to Aria, who was staring at her toes. I took my hand out of hers and put it on her thigh and gave it a little squeeze, to let her know it was going to be okay. She placed her hand right on top of mine and looked at me with a tight smile. Once we had reached the building, we raced up the stairs and quickly got into the apartment. I saw Aria grab the test and run to the bathroom, but stop right outside the door.

"Are you nervous," I asked walking to meet her.

"More like scared," she choked out, "Ezra if something goes wrong again...," she drifted off, letting a tear slide down her cheek.

I quickly wiped her tear away and kissed her softly, "Nothing will go wrong, sweetheart. You just have to put your faith in the Big Guy, okay?"

"Alright," she said giving me a little smile, "Here goes nothing."

A minute later she emerged from the bathroom and took a seat right beside me on the bed and put her arms around my shoulders and her legs in my lap, "You ready," she asked me with a light smile.

I nodded my head, "How long do you have to wait, again?"

"Uh," she looked towards the clock, "Not much longer."

"Are _you_ ready," I asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she glanced at the clock again then sighed, "Well, I guess we can go see now."

"Shall we," I asked standing up and reaching out my hand.

She nodded and slowly got up. I kissed her quickly and led her to the bathroom. We went over to the sink counter and leaned over, to see a little plus sign staring back at us.

"You're pregnant," I said wiping a stray tear that was falling down my cheek.

"No, _we're _pregnant," Aria said with a tear streaming down her own cheek, but had a small smile, mirroring mine. I embraced her tiny figure in my arms and lifted her up, kissing her passionately. _We were having another baby._

**Note: She's pregnant! Yay:) I had to update for you before I leave for Christmas vacation. I will try my hardest to update Last Kiss, but I can't promise anything. Again, I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and to be safe for the holidays. Please review:)**

**~Laura**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note: Sorry for the wait, but I was busy being in vacation. I must say Red River, New Mexico was beautiful. I learned how to ski and enjoyed it very much! It's great to be back home, though. Very great. And it feels awesome to be writing again, too. Thank you to all my reviewers:)**

**Chapter 14:**

"_Shall we," I asked standing up and reaching out my hand._

_She nodded and slowly got up. I kissed her quickly and led her to the bathroom. We went over to the sink counter and leaned over, to see a little plus sign staring back at us._

"_You're pregnant," I said wiping a stray tear that was falling down my cheek._

"_No, we're pregnant," Aria said with a tear streaming down her own cheek, but had a small smile, mirroring mine. I embraced her tiny figure in my arms and lifted her up, kissing her passionately. _We were having another baby.

**Aria's POV:**

I was extremely happy, yet worried, at the same time. Ezra took me into his arms and lifted me above his head, bringing me down a bit to kiss me passionately. I could tell he was insanely happy, too. After we finished, I looked into his sky blue eyes, which were flowing with tears of joy.

"We get to be parents again, Aria," he said wiping a tear that streamed all the way to his chin.

"I know," I said caressing his cheek softly, making his smile wider. I snuggled my head into his chest, beginning to cry harder. So many emotions were running through my body, that I was overwhelmed. Ezra noticed at how much I was crying, and lifted my chin up to face him.

"Hey, everything is okay, Aria. We are going to have another baby," he said softly, picking me up bridal style, carrying me over to the bed, and sitting me down on his lap.

I looked into his eyes, "For now, Ezra. But," I breathed in a ragged breath before continuing, "I'm so afraid that the past will repeat itself."

"Aria? We have to have faith that everything will be just fine. I am afraid, too, sweetheart. But I am trusting that we will be okay," he said rubbing my arm.

"I just wish Aislyn was here. She would probably be happy to have a little brother or sister to play with and spoil. I wish she was here," I said looking up to the ceiling.

"She is with us, baby. Right here with us every single day. Maybe not physically, but I know she is here with us. I can even feel her sometimes," Ezra said smiling slightly.

"I just wish I could have held her once. Seeing her in the little coffin, with your little baby curls already atop her head and my mouth, with something that was just Aislyn tore me apart. I miss her so much," I whispered barely audible.

"Me, too," Ezra said rocking me on his lap, "Me, too, darling."

A whole new round of tears started to fall from my eyes, "I love you, Aislyn. You were and always will be our first child, darling. Mommy and Daddy love you and know you are in a better place, baby," I said softly, as Ezra tightened his grip around my waist.

As I started to develop a little baby bump, I realized how different I felt. I felt a new happiness that surrounded me and just a lovely feeling. There is no other way to describe it except as whole. I felt whole again. Ezra and I were extremely careful from the moment we found out that I was pregnant to now. That _we_ were pregnant. I had called the whole family and told them the big news. Every, single person that I called cried, from happiness, though. The girls said that they were really excited and wanted to come see me soon, which I agreed to. So, today we were going to get coffee together at the little shop downtown. I was in the middle of putting my makeup on, while Ezra lay down on his stomach on the floor next to me. He would occasionally kiss my stomach or rub my back, which he did quite often every day. He kept staring at me with blue eyes full of love, which made me get lost in them, even through the mirror.

"What," I asked with a smile as I put on my blush.

"I love you, Aria," Ezra said squeezing my leg lightly, "And I am going to miss you like crazy.

Ezra and I hadn't been out of each other's sight for, well, the whole pregnancy so far, so even just an hour or two felt like an eternity. "You can come, too, you know?"

He looked as if he were deciding and cracked a little grin, "I don't think that will be a good idea. You and your friends need to bond without me. And besides, I get you to myself all the time."

"Okay," I said getting up, with Ezra's, and swinging my bag over my shoulder, and fixing my hair, "I will be back in an hour or so. I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, Mommy," he came to my side and put his hand on my stomach, "And our little miracle. See you later," he said kissing a light kiss on my lips, before I walked out the door.

"Aria," the girls exclaimed all at once, running over to me.

"Look at your little baby bump. It's so cute," Hanna said putting her hand on my stomach, as Ezra had done just before.

"I know," Spencer said with a little chuckle.

"Aria, we missed you so much," Emily hugged me softly, "Next time, though, we would love to see your hubby. How is Ezra? Still loving him?"

I should have prepared for the next thing that would come from Hanna's mouth. "Emily, apparently so," she said gesturing to my child growing inside me.

"Han," Spencer slapped her playfully.

"Moving on," I said feeling a little heat on my cheeks, "I invited him, but he said he didn't want to intrude on 'Girl Time'. He is doing fine. He is really loving the baby already, as am I," I said putting my own hand on my stomach.

We ordered our coffees and sat down near the window that over looked the city quite well. I started talking about when my ultra-sound was, which is in a couple of weeks. It felt like I just found out I was pregnant yesterday, when in reality, I am close to four months. Ezra and I were getting really hyped up, and couldn't wait to see our baby. To see what the gender is. Ezra said he wants another girl. I am going to be perfectly fine with just having a baby. I really don't care if it's a he or she, just as long as I can look into his/her big hazel or blue eyes. Just so I can hold them in my arms and hand him/her to Ezra, watching him cry out of happiness. I just want that. The hours flew by and the girls and I were making our way out of the coffee shop. They told me to send them pictures of our baby and all gave me a hug goodbye. I was just making my way up the stairs to our apartment, when my phone let out a shrill ring. Ezra's face popped up on the screen.

"Hello," I asked softly.

"Hey where are you? Not to sound clingy or anything, but I miss you. A lot," he said with a little sigh.

"I'm still at the coffee shop, baby. We decided to stay a couple more hours, sorry," I said having a little fun with him.

"Oh," I could hear his voice fill with sadness, making me feel bad, "Okay, have fun, darling."

"I will," I said covering the receiver with my hand and knocking on our door. I heard shuffling inside.

"Hey, hold on, someone is-," Ezra stopped talking as he saw mw on the other side of the door.

"Who is it," I whispered, the phone still to my ear.

"I have to go. There is this beautiful woman standing in front of me that happens to be my wife and the one carrying my child," he said hanging up and embracing me in a tight hug.

"I missed you, too," I said leaning up to kiss his cheek gently.

He stood me on his toes and waltzed me over to the couch, which caused me to giggle. He brought me on to his lap and kept his arms around me, "I love you, Aria Fitz. And I always will, forever."

"I love you, too, Ezra Fitz. You are so amazing," I said kissing him on the lips softly, "You wanna go to bed?"

"Okay. You might first want to change into some PJs. I don't think you will be comfortable in those boots and all of that jewelry," he said getting up and swiftly picking me up and carrying me over to the bed.

"I thought you would say something about my dress," I said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that seems uncomfortable, too. But I wasn't going to complain," he said flashing me that boyish grin I can't get enough of seeing.

"Hey," I said getting up and grabbing a pair of his pajamas from his hands, and walking to the bathroom. Once I emerged from it, I was in a pair of his navy blue pajama pants and one of his Hollis tees. I tied my hair into a messy bun and wiped all of my makeup off. I crawled into bed, waiting for Ezra. As I closed my eye lids, I felt his arms snake around me, "Damn. I didn't think you could get sexier, but what you are wearing right now. Wow," he said pressing kisses across my neck.

"I love you, Ezra. Goodnight, love," I said turning over and giving him a big kiss.

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams," he said snuggling close into my back and wrapping his arms around my waist securely. I entwined my hands in his and we both fell asleep in one another's arms.

**Notes: Okay, did anyone else bawl their eyes out for the Ezria scenes in this episode. If they aren't back together soon, I will literally cry for every episode until they are back together. Holden is cute and all, but he can find someone else besides Aria. She belongs with Ezra. Byron and Ella need to accept the fact that she is in love with him. At least he isn't married, BYRON! Anyway, please review:) it would really bring up my mood.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aria's POV:**

I awoke with a start. It was as if an electric bolt attacked my body and made me have an adrenaline rush. Ezra's arms were wrapped around my waist and our bodies were facing each other. I heard a tiny giggle escape his lips, and his boyish smile was plastered on his face. I grabbed the sides of his face and attached my lips to his. I didn't even have to wait a second before he kissed me back. The kiss was fiery and hungry. I climbed on top of him, while he held me up on his elbows to not hurt the baby, and I began kissing him even harder. After a few minutes, we pulled apart breathless.

"That was the best way I have ever been woken up," he smiled and tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I'm just so excited. Ezra, this is the big day! We get to see our baby," I said giddily.

"I know. And it looks like we have about," he rolled over to look at the nightstand which now read 8:32, "An hour and a half to get ready before the appointment, so let's get this show on the road."

"Fine with me," I said with a little giggle before walking into the bathroom.

After we had gotten fully dressed, we were on our way to the car.

"What do you think the baby will be," I asked curiously.

Ezra put his hand on my stomach and I felt the kick of he/she's foot, "I have a feeling this little one is a girl, huh, baby," he said to the person inside of me and again, I felt it kick.

"Wow, our baby likes the sound of your voice," I looked up at him with a smile. He looked into my eyes with love and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, and then on my stomach, before diverting his attention back to the road.

I pulled out a picture from my purse and traced around the edges. It was a picture that I had kept for a long while now. The person in this photo is Aislyn Esmeralda Fitz; my baby. This was the one picture that the nurse took of her. This was the only physical thing that I had left of her. Tears brimmed my eyes as I looked down at the small person who didn't get a chance at life. I'm pretty sure she would have been brilliant. Probably a writer, or doctor. She would have been outstanding at whatever she did, just like her father. Maybe she would've tried her hardest at everything she did and never gave up, even when told that she couldn't do it, just like me. I wish I could've watched her grow up and have a carefree and amazing life me and Ezra could've given her.

"Honey, what's wrong," Ezra asked looking over at the picture, that was now over my heart.

"I was just thinking about Aislyn and how she would've been an awesome sister. I am just wishing she were here to see her sibling," I said softly.

"She is with us, baby," Ezra said taking my hand, "She probably already knows what this one will be and is jumping in anticipation for us to find out."

"You're right," I said kissing the photo and putting it back in my bag.

**Ezra's POV:**

I'm so nervous right now, but I can't let Aria see what I am really feeling or she will freak out. As we pulled up into our parking spot and walked into the building, butterflies were dancing in my abdomen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fitz," Dr, Stevens, the one who was assigned to deliver Aislyn, opened the door and led them to a small room. I watched as Aria laid down gently on the table. I rushed over to her side and kissed her forehead. She took my hand in hers and smiled up at me. I felt her shaking and I squeezed her hand to reassure her. Dr. Stevens cut to the chase and pulled Aria's shirt over her stomach. He then poured the gel over where the baby was and rubbed a wand around it. Immediately, a small figure came up on the big screen.

"Oh my God," Aria breathed out as tears began to flow from her face. I gripped her hand tighter as tears began to fall from my eyes. I can't even begin to explain how amazing it was to see our little baby back up on the screen.

"Well, she is a very healthy baby, Aria," Dr. Stevens smiled.

"Can you please tell me what the baby is," Aria asked obliviously.

"Aria," I smiled up at her, catching on to Dr. Stevens' statement, "_She _is very healthy."

She giggled softly, "Another baby girl."

"Congratulations, you two," Dr. Stevens said as he got up, "And everything is perfect. She is doing just fine."

"Thank you, doctor," I smiled at him as he removed the gel from Aria's stomach and gave me a photo of our baby.

"Ezra," Aria smiled at me after a comfortable silent drive home, "A baby girl. A very healthy baby girl."

"I know," I kissed her passionately on the lips and put a hand on her stomach. I felt her kick softly and smiled at my wife.

"She really loves you," Aria looked deep into my eyes. I cupped her cheek and kissed her again.

"Alright my girls," Ezra unbuckled his seat belt, "Let's get inside the house."

"Ow," Aria held her stomach, "Listen little girl, you need to chill out in there. Mommy is not a kickball." I chuckled and helped her out of the car.

Then I joked, "Gosh, why can't I be less irresistible." Aria laughed and patted my on my back softly as I opened the door.

"Yeah, okay," she said and rushed into the house.

"Be that way," I mocked offense and shut the door behind me.

**Note: So, I know I haven't uploaded in a long time. I just have been busy with the other stories and kind of lost this one along the way. I hate to say it, but I will be ending it soon. Maybe a couple of chapters from now. I know it was my first story, and I want to thank all of my amazing reviewers who have been so kind. Without you who first read this story, I wouldn't have made the other ones. Words can't describe how grateful I am towards you guys. So please review:) I will upload the last few chapters later on in the week. Thank you!**

**~Laura**


	16. Chapter 16

**Note: Once again, thank you so much. I really love you guys and am sorry that this has to come to an end. Please enjoy the second to last chapter of A New Beginning. The last chapter will be an epilogue. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 16:**

**General POV:**

"That's right, Aria," Dr. Stevens encouraged her, "Push!"

Ezra watched the amazing sight before his eyes. His wife was giving birth to a new life. They had created this new life together. At the thought of this, Ezra grabbed her hand tighter and dabbed her face with a wet rag. She had been in labor for about six hours now, and they were beginning to make her push. Aria screamed at the pain she was feeling, but if it wasn't for the epidural, she knew it would be much more painful.

"That's it," the doctor said, "Push!"

Aria screamed again and pushed. Ezra felt his hand go numb and he whispered to Aria, "Come on, Aria. You can do this." She nodded and gave another push.

Another minute and twenty-five seconds later, they heard a big cry from an infant Aria had just given birth to. "My baby girl," Aria said softly as tears were streaming down her face.

"She's beautiful," Ezra said softly as he went to touch her little head. Aria nodded in response.

"Oh my God," Aria said softly, "She looks just like Aislyn." Ezra smiled as he saw the resemblances between his two girls. The same full head of curly brown hair, the same mouth, and two sky blue orbs. Aria smiled and stroked her face softly before the nurses took her away to bathe her.

"Ezra," Aria said softly in a tired tone, "I think we should name her after Aislyn, since she looks a lot like her. That could be her middle name. You can choose the first name if you want."

"How about Chloe Aislyn Fitz," Ezra suggested after a few minutes of thinking.

"That sounds perfect," Aria agreed and closed her eyes. She fell fast asleep from exhaustion and from the pain she had just endured. As she slept, Ezra couldn't stop wondering how she was so strong. She just gave birth to a new life when he can't even work out without complaining. She was just so much stronger than he was, and he couldn't get over how she amazed him with everything that she did.

"Um, Mr. Fitz," a nurse asked coming into the room quietly an hour later, "Here is your baby."

"Thank you," Ezra gently took the sleeping baby from her arms. He smiled widely at the sight of Chloe. Once the nurse left, he sat down and stared at her sleeping body. "Hi, sweetheart. I don't know if you remember my voice, but I am your Daddy," Ezra said lovingly as Chloe curled her hand around his finger, "I guess you do remember. I love you, my darling." He sat there, admiring his two girls that he loved so much. Then, he smiled and whispered, "Aislyn, I know you are here, even though I can't see you. I wanted you to know that we love you very much. I know you would've wanted a little sister or brother. I think you put a word in with The Big Guy to send us this little gift, didn't you? I love you, sweetheart. You will always be Mommy and Daddy's first child." When he finished, he smiled and looked at Aria and Chloe, who were both still asleep. He heard a little laugh and felt a small hand touch his shoulder and whisper, "I love you, too, Daddy."

Ezra quickly turned around, but saw nothing. He smiled to himself and let a tear fall from his cheek as he turned back around. He wasn't scared, as most people would be, because he knew it was Aislyn's spirit. All he had wanted was to make sure she was okay, and just now he got his answer. "Thank you, God, for my family."

Aria was just waking up a few hours later. She heard a light humming sound in the far corner of the room and turned toward it. She smiled to herself at the sight of Ezra singing a song to Chloe.

"Hey," Ezra smiled softly, "Look who's finally up, Chloe."

Chloe made a little happy squeal as she turned her blue eyes away from her father to look at her mother.

"Hi, my little precious," Aria said as Ezra handed Chloe over to her, "I'm your Mommy." Chloe blinked up at Aria and gave a big grin. Ezra smiled at her, and Aria giggled.

"Look at our beautiful daughter," Aria whispered admiring the life they had created.

"Absolutely beautiful. Just like her mother," Ezra smiled and kissed Aria's hairline.

"I love you, Ezra," Aria looked deep into his eyes and saw love written in them.

"I love you, Aria," Ezra replied and kissed her once more, "And my little girl."


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue: Four Years Later**

"Mommy," Chloe yelled from across the house, "Look at this picture I drew. There's Daddy, you, me, Ashton, and Aislyn." Aria saw a little angel in the sky, who was obviously Aislyn, and smiled.

"It's beautiful Chloe," Aria kissed her little four-year-old on the cheek, "Do you have any idea where your father and Ashton are?"

"I think they're outside or something," she said and ran outside to go check, "Yep, they're out here Mommy!"

Aria giggled to herself. Chloe was now four and she already began to show likings in reading. She would always ask for a book every time they would go to the library. She and Ashton, her little brother, loved to go to the library with their parents. Which brings the subject to Ashton. Aria and Ezra had Ashton a year and a half after Chloe was born. He was now three and looked exactly like his father. He was tall for his age, had messy brown locks, a cute nose, and an amazing personality. The only thing he had inherited from his mother was her eyes. He would always try to impress his Dad and never let him see him cry.

"Hello dear," Ezra said to Aria as she made her way into the backyard.

"Hey," she gave him a chaste kiss and sat down with him in the grass, watching their kids play on the new swing set they had just bought them. Ezra wrapped his arms around Aria and sighed contently. Everything in his life seemed perfect, and that's the way he wants it to be.

"Ashton," Chloe laughed as he began chasing her with a bug of some sort, "Stop, you weirdo!"

"We have some amazing kids," Aria laughed at them, "Even though they are ridiculous."

"Kids will be kids," Ezra chuckled to himself as he pulled Aria down with him to lie on the soft grass. He began twirling Aria's hair around his finger and he began humming "God Gave Me You" by Blake Shelton.

"I love you. You know that right," Ezra whispered in her ear .

"I guess," Aria smiled and looked away.

"Well then let me make you sure of that answer," he tilted her head to look at him and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, too, Ezra," Aria leaned in and kissed him again.

"Hey Mommy," Chloe ran up to Aria, "Can me and Ashton play in the sprinklers. Pwetty please?"

"Oh, alright. Just be careful okay," Aria said to her daughter. Ashton and Chloe ran inside and put their swimsuits and swim trunks on. Then, the siblings turned on the water and played together.

"Back to what we were playing," Ezra said softly so that the kids wouldn't hear.

As Ezra was leaning in for a kiss, a splash of water fell on them. Aria gasped and giggled. Ezra smirked and whispered to her, "I think we have to go and punish them."

Aria laughed knowing what he meant, and they both got up and screamed, "Tickle fight!"

The kids screamed as their parents attacked them. Aria was with Ashton and Ezra was with Chloe. After a minute, both parents stopped and went back to one another's side. They were both soaked from the water, but neither cared. They loved to be with their kids and to spend time with them. After all, when do you get to have _a new beginning_?

**Note: So, this is it guys. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I am literally heartbroken as I write this. Thank you for believing in this story. Just to let everyone know, this happened to my family. My little sister died when she was born, and I got her middle name because I looked exactly like her when I was born. Not the same name in the story, though. Anyway, thank you again. **

**~Laura Ashley**


End file.
